


illusion

by dusksapling



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bottom Kray, M/M, Other, 普羅古
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusksapling/pseuds/dusksapling
Summary: 本篇開始前的夜晚(想要肉又想要刀大概是這樣私設古雷的普羅米亞不受壓制時自主性很高
Relationships: Kray Foresight & Galo Thymos, Kray Foresight / Promare, Promare X Kray Foresight
Kudos: 4





	illusion

illusion

配對:普羅米亞x古雷、微加古加  
備註:這不是愉快的故事。

初次被火焰擁抱，是老師死去那日。

火焰為獲得燃燒的機會歡騰，吞噬老者的軀體與罪證的硝煙。

目標燒盡後，火焰環繞周身，模仿著他記憶中的知識，想從裡到外溫暖他。

那一瞬他以為自己被貫穿了，疼痛與撕裂感由下而上，退卻後肉體再生帶來一陣刺麻。

望向身前身形變幻的橘紅，他從震驚中回神。

咧嘴，起伏，身體破開又癒合。

重複著，抬起，落下，遲鈍地感受到下身充血的反應，他一陣作噁，霎時疲軟下卻到達頂峰。

白濁液體隨著一抖一抖的陰莖滴落，腐敗淫靡。

他將目光由自己因高潮顫抖身軀轉向一旁的螢幕，德烏斯X的原型在其中轉動，展示著不切實際的空想。

抬手摀住雙眼，他任由火焰壓下，開始新一輪交歡。

自那之後，被夢靨侵蝕的夜晚，火焰便以擬態進入罪責籠罩的身軀，讓肉體沉溺本能，失去思緒。

***

而昨日是那孩子的生日，變聲的嗓音與堅定明亮的眼睛向他描繪未來，一個站在他身側的未來。

那雙眼溫暖炙熱，他如墜冰窟般刺痛。

於是夢中男孩對他舉槍，他無法動彈，敞開胸膛，凍結彈穿透心臟。

少年看著他倒下，露出微笑，瞳中的溫度隨彎起的眉眼消失，只剩冰冷的藍。

他如往常在火焰的愛撫下醒轉，抑制脫口而出的呻吟，望向高溫源頭。

他看見彷彿少年臉龐的火焰緊貼胸前，露出令人厭煩的笑容。

體內在燒灼，背脊卻一陣寒顫。

身前的少年停頓下，歪頭，脖頸扭曲拉長，將那張臉貼近他，在額頭烙下親吻。

『旦那，喜歡。』心魔模仿那雀躍的語調在耳邊呢喃。

他扣住那張臉想推開，火焰卻順勢往下，高溫由眉心停留，接著落到鼻尖。

「停下。」他聽見自己嘶啞的嗓音。

少年退後些看著他，雙手緊扣他的腰腹，無視他在背後踢擊的雙腿。

燃燒的雙眼在面前放大，喝止的話語被封在唇齒間，火舌竄過口鼻，擠入脾胃。

窒息，暈眩，空白。

他被人形火焰擁抱著，炙焰充盈體內，沉溺肉慾的軀殼熱烈回應，汗水蒸騰薄霧繚繞。

心臟搏動，身體深處被破壞，又被治癒。

烈焰消逝，剩下乾燥的床鋪，與逐漸冷卻的身軀。

他看著天花板，緊急裝置投影出正方光影，昭示自己的存在，嘲笑無實際反擊的現實。

第一次以那孩子為原型交纏，火光求歡的擬態如初次般青澀莽撞，最後失控熱烈的回應。

大腦轉動，瘋狂尋找線索。

『厭惡、罪惡感、懲罰。』

天花板正方光影緩緩展開，藍色光輝間燃起一點橘紅。

『性、自尊、上下關係、奪取、補償心理。』

圍繞那點橘紅的藍色光輝變幻，那是一雙眼睛。

『熟悉的、在哪見過的眼睛。』

那雙眼睛說話了，它說旦那。

從昏沉中醒來，床鋪成為白色牢籠，他手腳匍匐，倉皇逃生。直到摔落地面，乾嘔不止，捏碎左臂試圖成形的火星。

臉上火光短暫照亮又暗去，他伸手碰觸，跌落時斷裂的鼻梁被修復了。

損傷被迅速抹去，不睡的話，火焰也是會修復自身的。

他審慎評估後起身，換上正裝，回到辦公室，重新檢視起文件。

帕納索斯號，一萬人，抽選名單。

入選名單。

候補名單。

他遙想著不久後，星河一端，興興向榮的光景。

fin


End file.
